Vampires Secret
by Mageofire
Summary: Ravens a vampire and no one know but what happens when they find out.. Will they hunt her? And Raven likes Robin. Chapter One is up I am not going on if no one likes it!
1. Rising Suspicion

**Chapter 1 Rising Suspicion**

"Crap," said a girl in a purple cape as she fell in an ally.

"There she is! Titans go!" Yelled a boy in green and red but some might know him as Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans.

A girl with a purple mildly revealing clothes flew in front of the girl that fell "Friend Raven stop I wish not to hurt you!" she said.

There was a man with half his body made of robotic parts put his robotic hand up, and it changed in to a robotic arm aiming directly at Raven "Raven stop we don't want to hurt you!" he yelled.

Raven got up and black wings burst out of her back and she flew strait up in the air.

Just the a green Hawk landed and changed in to a green human known as beast boy. "What the hell," he said "I never knew she had wings!"

All the other titans just stared in awe but then Robin said "After her!"

(------------------------)

Hi my name is Raven and your probable wondering what's going on so this is my story. First a little about me I am a full vampire, a five thousand year old vampire and I joined the Teen Titans. I always try hiding the fact I am an immortal and that I like Robin. But I know it can never be, because ever so often I move so know one notice's I don't age. But I have to leave the Teen Titans but I can because I love robin.

If your wondering vampires are not what you think we can go out in the sunlight, we can eat garlic but we don't like it and we are human besides, we don't age, and heightened ability's and wings.

Now on with the story!

(------------------------)

"Hey Rae," said Beastboy.

"I said that if you call me that again you will be hurt," I said in my normal voice as I made my tea.

"Ekk!" he yelled as he ran to his room.

'Idiot' I thought. Suddenly pain him my stomach "Shit not now," I said and I teleported out of the tower and flew to the city but little did I know Robin saw me.

What do yall think but be nice this is my first fic and I know its short but I wanted to see if people like it fist so I wont continue if no one likes it. See ya!

Mageofire


	2. Robin’s Realization

**Chapter 2 Robin's Realization**

As soon as I got to the city I flew and when in an ally. I walked around trying to fond some one who had a dark heart, the ones that were evil. Or the ocasinal one that wanted to die, which was rare. I rarely go hunting for food but I have to every so often, because vampires only had to feed every month or two.

**No one's POV…**

He found some one had done major crime is the past. She hid in the shadows waiting for him to go by her.

"Shit, I don't feel so good," he said weakly as he vomited all over the ground.

"I don't like it but it will have to do," she whispered when the guy looked in the shadows.

"Who's there?" he yelled as he walked backwards right into her.

"Me," Raven said as she bit into his neck and passed out from shock before he yelled out. But when she bit she heard a gasp, but not from the man. She looked around but saw no one she continued to feed. But when there was no more blood she let him fall on the ground and flew back to the Teen Titans tower.

When she got back she went to her room and feel asleep to let the blood digest.

**Robins POV…**

When she left I ran out of the building, jumping from roof top to roof top following her far back so she did not see me. 'I want to know why she was in pain, and where she goes all the time every one or two months,' I thought.

When she when into the ally I when to the end of the building and looked to see what she did.

She hid in the shadows like she was waiting for some one. I saw someone come in the ally and they looked drunk. "Shit, I don't feel so good," the drunk said and vomited.

'Nasty,' I thought. Then I heard her say something quietly.

"I don't like it but it will have to do," she said but I hade no clue what she meant.

"Who's there?" the drunk yelled walking backwards and out of no where Raven appeared right behind him, and the drunk when right into her.

"Me," Raven said. Then Raven bit into his neck and the drunk passed out, I gasped and ducked down and ran as fast as I could to the tower. For the first time felling he could do nothing to save he guy he went to his room to plan.

…

…

…

So how do you like it? And thank you to the people used that--

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

/


End file.
